


just my type

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [28]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cyberpunk!AU, M/M, hacker!gene, mercenary!babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	just my type

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162706079753/baberoe-cyberpunkau-mercenarybabe)

their lives were dangerous, babe knew that. they lived in a world where even looking at someone sideways could have you sleeping in the morgue…if there was room. but babe knew they were good. him and gene were  _very_  good at their jobs and they were even better together,  _lethal_. they were so good that it’s only natural to have made plenty of enemies. babe’s a hired gun for christ’s sake and gene? well let’s just say he’s been able to take down entire gangs with the push of a button. on some level, babe knew their luck couldn’t last forever. so when gene doesn’t answer his calls and he’s not at their apartment, babe knows he’s in for a fight. his enemies count on his anger, they count on him being reckless because they took the only thing babe cares about, the only person he loves. what they don’t count on are the rumors being true. the rumors that babe is ruthless, precise, and operates without caution. babe gears up, preparing for a fight he may not make it out of. but the only thing that matters is gene. if gene lives, babe can die happy.

* * *

 

the smoke billowed around babe as he approached the turned over car.

rifle by his side, a practical extension of his arm at this point, he strides over to the man attempting to pull himself from the wreckage.

babe looked at the man in disgust, rage allowing no sympathy.

“where is he?” he asked, tone clipped.

the man groaned in response.

babe shot a single round into the man’s leg.

over the sound of a loud scream, babe asked again.

“where is  _he?!”_

 _“_ at the scrapyard across town!” the man shouted, still trying to free himself from the wreckage.

“thank you,” was all babe said before sending another round into the man’s skull.

* * *

gene was livid. not because he was being held hostage. not because they’d had to beat him unconscious in order to get him here. 

no.

he was pissed because they’d broken the screen on his laptop. no one, not even babe, could get away with such a disrespect.

“you coulda at least handled it with care.” 

“shut up!”

gene laughed and spit out a mouthful of blood.

“i’m just sayin’, if you want people to cooperate you could at least treat their possessions with a little more finesse.”

one of the men assigned to watch him was getting annoyed and gene loved when that happened. when they were annoyed, they got careless.

the man in question raised a gun to his head and gene didn’t so much as flinch.

“say one more damn word about your fucking computer. i dare you!”

gene was about to say something, knowing that these men were not allowed to kill him, when screams and gunfire hailed from outside the door.

“what the fuck is that?” the other guard asked, nervous and fidgety.

gene smile, teeth still slightly red, “that would be my husband.”

* * *

babe shot the last six men, panting and bleeding. as long as he made it to gene, he’d be fine.

he dropped his rifle to the ground, opting for his pistols in what he assumed would be closer ranged fighting.

wincing as he lifted his arms, he tapped on the thin metal door.

“gene, honey, you in there?”

the two men looked in question to gene and the door and back again.

“yeah, babe. i’m here.”

“did they hurt you?”

“a little bit, nothing to write home about, they don’t know how to hit, not like you.”

one guard went behind gene and put a gun to his temple.

“gene, combien?”

the guards looked at one another again.

“deux.”

“où?”

“un derrière moi et un à ma gauche.”

“merci, mon amour.”

babe took a deep breath. he prided himself on his accuracy and precision. it was the reason he was so good at his job and why he made so much doing it. he could shoot a fly on a wall from a mile away. based on gene’s voice, babe could gauge, roughly, where he was in the room and where the guards would be.

he listened for feet shuffling or anything else determining movement.

when nothing came, he fired. 

_one dropped._

_the second dropped._

babe ripped the door open so hard, it nearly came off it’s hinges. 

he ran to gene who was smiling at him.

“stop smiling gene! i can’t believe i married someone with no sense of preservation.”

babe undid the ropes that were binding gene’s hands behind him. all the technology they have and these guys still use rope? amateurs.

“you always come to my rescue.”

“yeah this what? fourth time this month? i swear, it’s like you  _let_  yourself be kidnapped so i come save you.”

babe finished ripping off the bindings on his legs and helped him stand up.

“no! would i do a thing like that?” gene laughed and the look on babe’s face was worth it.

“eugene roe! i oughta divorce you right now.” 

gene pulled babe into a heated kiss, the taste of iron flooding their senses.

“you love me too much to divorce me.”

babe laughed and shoved gene lightly.

“i do love you, but i could try to divorce you. i hear the makeup sex is worth it.”

gene walked over to where his laptop sat, looking down sadly at the broken screen.

“they broke the screen, babe.”

“fuck! well, there’s no one else to make pay and i gotta have spina patch me up.”

gene sighed, dejected, “yeah, let’s just go home.”

babe hated to see gene so upset. his computer was as important to him as babe’s guns. 

“hey, gene?” he asked as they made their way to the basement.

“wanna blow the building up? i got a ton of explosives in the car.”

the small smile that babe got in return was worth it all.

their live were dangerous, sure. their city was dangerous. 

but together, they were more dangerous, absolutely lethal and unapologetic. 

they stared at one another when they both pushed the detonator and as the building crashed to the ground, their lips crashed together in a passionate display of love. they’d survived another day, and couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow would bring them.


End file.
